Toby
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: Louis Poe, always dreamed of happy endings. An orphan for three years now, he has been searching the streets for a new home. But by meeting the famous Adolfo Pirelli has he only begun the worse part of his story? He's beginning to forget his own name. And will Louis ever get his own happy ending? T for swearing and other stuff.
1. A New Cage

Toby

Every story is supposed to have a happy ending. Not always a happy beginning, though. And some stories… don't even have endings. They just stop. Those stories… are the ones that have a million secrets to tell, but no one to speak for them. So if my story just… ends, then I'll end with the suspension of unspoken words.

It's a gloomy, rather dreary, early fall day. The streets are quiet. The vendors were quiet. All you could here was the sound of a boat, off in the distance.

Louis Poe, a young homeless child, wanders the street. Only ten years old, abandoned when he was seven, had been searching for a family ever since. Without luck, he did odd jobs around town and dirty work. Until that one day…

Adolfo Pirelli. That's the only thing you heard these days. Adolfo this Pirelli that. Personally I didn't understand all the rage. Out of curiosity, I found myself in a crowd of people, watching a man sell a liquid for hair. Louis now understood why people were so fascinated by the Italian man.

"What are you doing, boy?" A bald, rather ugly man asked me that night once leaving the show.

"Walking, sir." I answered, all though I was really searching for a place to sleep. He squints his eyes and tilts to the left. It became quite obvious he had a little bit too much rum.

"I-I know you." The man said. "You're the boy who always comes and and steals from my shop." I shook my head fervently. Though I had in fact stolen from the shop. How else was I supposed to eat?

"Yeah, you always steal my eggs!" He yells, his face turning a rosy red color. I don't even bother thinking before turning to run away. I dashed down the alley and into the town square. I dove under a bench and hid there, hardly breathing.

"Hello, there." A voice said from above the bench, I peer out from underneath the bench. There, in front of me was Adolfo Pirelli.

"Excuse me, sir. I was only-"

"What are you doing out so late on this damned, cold night." He asks.

"Well, sir, I don't exactly-"

"Ah, orphan!" He comes to the conclusion. "I saw you in my crowd today. How would you like to be my… apprentice?" He asks. I crawl out from the bench. Out of all the tasks I have done for people, never had I had a real job.

"I would like that very much, sir." I nod.

"Wonderful. We start tomorrow morning. Come with me, I'll give you a place to rest." I follow Mr. Pirelli to a wagon outside the inn. "You can stay in here for the night." He says. As he is about to leave, he asks, "What's your name, boy?"

"Louis Poe." I answer, but really focused on the smell of food escaping the inn.

"You go by Toby, now." He says and slams the coach door shut, locking the door. My eyes widened. This possibly, was a terrible, unforgettably horrific, idea.


	2. Toby meets Stina

**Hallo! I realized I never made my introduction in the first chapter. So I'm just gonna do it quick. I've written a bunch of stories a long time ago blah blah blah… If I make language mistakes sorry I'm not that good with Englisch… You can call me Jësi if you really want… and enjoy the story!(: oh, and some of the things our new little character says will be in Deutsch, so I'll make you a vocab list.**

**Ja: Yes**

**Gut nacht: Good night**

I heard a click, as the man locked the door. A few footsteps and he was gone. It was silent… all except the eerie cry of a wolf howling somewhere in the distance. I lay down on the floor, using the rug as a sort of make-shift blanket. There was one window, barred. You could see the moon and its reflective light filling the coach. I shivered, even though the rug had been more warmth than I have had in weeks. I stifled a cry, and fell asleep, dreaming of warm biscuits and a roaring fireplace. All I had ever wanted.

There's a crunching sounds, something of walking on the autumn leaves. I can feel someone's eyes on me, and I shift to the sense. Then I realize, someone had been walking on leaves, and that someone was watching me. I open my eyes, and peer out the window. There, with big blue eyes, was a girl who resembled a ghost. "Hello." I say sleepily. She only stared back, silent. "Are you lost?"

"Why are you in there?" She asks.

"This is where I sleep." Was the best answer I could give her.

"Are you all right?" She adds, as I realize she doesn't have the typical London accent you hear everywhere.

"Fine. Are you?" This was going to become weird...

"_Ja_. Don't you have somewhere better to rest?" She asks. Why all the questions?

"No." I answer dully, but move closer to the window.

"Oh, I recognize you. You're the boy who got in trouble with that baker." She states.

"In the flesh." I do as much of a bow as I could in the cramped space. But end up bumping my head on the roof anyways. She holds back a laugh.

"What's your name?"

"Lou- Toby… My name is Toby." I catch myself.

"Stina." She puts a small, bony hand through the bars. I shake it. "gut nacht, Tobias." She smiles and walks off. I think about how odd the past events were. Shrugging, I lay back down, and drift off once again into a deep sleep.

**Sorry it had to be so short): Didn't have a lot of time to write more. Hopefully I can write a lot next week. Can't Wait!**


End file.
